Stay
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Slightly reflects on the events leading up to and after Wendy's coming. Peter Pan regrets. Slash.


Stay  
  
By: Holly Rose E  
  
Summary: Slightly reflects on the events leading up to and after Wendy's coming. Peter Pan regrets. Slash.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Shit, I haven't done these in a LONG-ass time. Whoops. I do not own Peter Pan or the other characters, they belong to the delightfully brilliant J.M. Barrie. The song "Stay" belongs to Hungry Lucy.  
  
A/N: First Peter Pan slash. Rock on.  
  
IF YOU FLAME ME FOR THIS BEING SLASH, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SIC MY DEMON CAT BILL UPON YOUR SOUL. Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
Stay  
  
*****  
  
"Pan," a throaty, cracked whisper floated through the air into his ear. It was one of the boys, he just couldn't place which one was all.  
  
He looked around through the darkness, yet saw naught a living creature, except for the fading blue Never bird cooing on his perch.  
  
"Nibs?" he called, drawing his dagger in precaution.  
  
"No, it's me Peter."  
  
"Slightly?"  
  
His second-in-command stepped through the shadows and leaned against a tree, a smile flitting precariously on his face as if he wasn't sure whether or not he was allowed to be happy.  
  
"The boys are off at the Lagoon with Mother," Slightly said, cocking his head to the side. He brushed the fur of his outfit, trying to brush away the dusty dirt.  
  
"Good," Peter said, "Then we shall hunt pirates!"  
  
Slightly smiled after his leader as he flew away, crowing in joy. "Peter Pan," he whispered, taking off into the night, "I will follow always."  
  
And so he took after, drawing his own dagger, flew after his hero.  
  
~  
  
I come through the door  
  
You're not sitting by the table  
  
Anymore  
  
I look away  
  
Can't hold this image in my mind  
  
I wish I was blind  
  
To the hope your face will bring  
  
~  
  
It was beyond the time of his sleep, even Mother had fallen to her restful dreams of pretty things, Peter was out as normal flying this way and that, trying to find some new adventure to toil in.  
  
Quietly, he opened the door, which would lead to the pathway of his tree, and crawled inside with his dagger in hand. He was trying desperately to control his shaking hand as he began to carve into the old wood, whittling ever so slowly.  
  
He had begun this ritual before Mother had come, when Peter was still focused more on the lost boys than with her.  
  
Ever since she had came, it was as if the Pan had decided that they were merely associates, and Wendy was someone who deserved extra-special attention.  
  
Of course, he dared not say anything in fear of Peter's retort or - dear lord - a punishment of some kind.  
  
His nose wrinkled as he jammed the blade into the bulk of the tree, a large amount of the silver disappearing into the woodwork. A tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto the separated block.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he yanked his dagger back out and crawled a little ways more.  
  
He continued to whittle until near dawn.  
  
~  
  
Why should I  
  
Keep this guilt wrapped up in chains  
  
Pain again  
  
'Cause my heart's not made that way  
  
We can be  
  
Just as close if I am far away  
  
Love you enough  
  
To stay ... to stay  
  
~  
  
Before Wendy, the boys belonged to Peter as Peter belonged to the boys.  
  
Though, Peter had always been closest-if that was possible for such an aloof, forgetful boy-to Slightly whom had climbed the ladder to utmost top rung to be Peter's sidekick.  
  
The truly strangest thing about Peter was, if he wanted to talk to you in your dreams he could. Slightly later found that Peter had asked all the children on Earth to clap for Tinkerbell and he had been in awe.  
  
The eternal youth had visited him once, he couldn't quite remember when and he wholeheartedly doubted that Peter even recalled doing so.  
  
But that was okay, because Slightly did.  
  
Peter had appeared in one of Slightly's dreams as he always looked, in-charge and all-important. He flew over to where Slightly had been crouching behind a rock, aiming at an earth-toned rabbit.  
  
"Hullo," Peter said; the other boy got the distinct feeling for a moment that Pan could not remember his name.  
  
"Peter," Slightly nodded his acknowledgement and looked at him momentarily, just long enough for the rabbit to hop away smoothly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you of something."  
  
"What, Peter?" Slightly could never help but always say Peter's name for it rolled off his tongue like dew off a morning lily.  
  
"We need a mother," Peter began, "One of our own age, and I was hoping that-."  
  
"We don't need a mother!" Slightly cried out.  
  
"Sure we do, all boys need a mother."  
  
"But we've got you to look out for us, Peter, and each other too. There's no need for a silly girl."  
  
"Of course there is! Someone to cook for us, sew up our clothes and shoes," he would have gone one if not for Slightly.  
  
"We don't need those things! We've been fine before, what's so different now?"  
  
But he knew, he knew that arguing was useless, he just didn't want a mother to take Peter's mind off of the more important things: like the boys.  
  
Him.  
  
"Peter, I have to say I greatly disagree."  
  
"I have spoken," Peter said sternly, resting his hands upon his hips and drawing himself upright.  
  
"But what about..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
He and Peter had always had a... a special sort of relationship, and he was afraid of losing him.  
  
Peter grinned, "We'll always have our kisses!" He held out an acorn.  
  
Slightly smiled sadly, "But what about the thimbles?"  
  
The boy in the skeleton leaves looked at him quizzically. "What about them?"  
  
"Are we to never have another one?"  
  
He thought it over, "Just one."  
  
And so Slightly stepped forward, and cupped his hand upon the cheek of the boy who he would always revere, and leaned forward.  
  
~  
  
Oceans of love  
  
Fill my empty heart  
  
And I wonder  
  
Would it always be the same  
  
Carry me inside  
  
These feelings will not die  
  
You'll be with me forever  
  
~  
  
Slightly groaned in discomfort, not only where these bonds too tight but he had also led Peter into his doom.  
  
Damn him for whittling out of impatience, and growing.  
  
When Peter had refused any sort of contact with him after the coming of Mother, he had grown angry and thought irrationally.  
  
But then again, why did it seem so sane to know that Peter would always remain this way-completely unattached and eternally unaware to the feelings of those around him who admired him so?  
  
Now Hook would win, and they would _all_ perish.  
  
He cried, his tears white and salty like the ocean.  
  
~  
  
Why should I  
  
Keep this guilt wrapped up in chains  
  
Pain again  
  
'Cause my heart's not made that way  
  
We can be  
  
Just as close if I am far away  
  
Love you enough  
  
To stay ... to stay  
  
~  
  
Peter Pan was the boy who would never grow up, who was cocky and egotistical, who felt no remorse, and who would never fall in love.  
  
Not with a stinky old girl, anyway.  
  
The one who had stolen his heart was a boy with rogueish looks, and a nose of impertinence. He had golden looks framing his face with a few cowlicks in the back, curling against the back of his neck.  
  
Along with his Mother, he had left taking the rest of his clan with him.  
  
Leaving Peter Pan alone, forever more.  
  
All he had was Tinkerbell, and memories that he would not be able to hold onto.  
  
So he turned over, and as much as he fought it, he cried over those that Wendy had taken from him.  
  
~  
  
Why should I  
  
Keep this guilt wrapped up in chains  
  
Pain again  
  
'Cause my heart's not made that way  
  
We will be  
  
Just as close though I am far away  
  
I loved you enough  
  
To stay ... to stay  
  
~The End~  
  
*****  
  
Lalalala. I'm trying to decide whether I like it or not, I'm half and half right now. Now I'm off to work on the opening chapter of "Hold Me Under". Enjoy pretties.  
  
Love and Peace  
  
-Holly 


End file.
